gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern
So it's going to be that way is it. Fine. Two can play that game you little prick. This page is not to be deleted. It's an obvious Mary Sue of a character and as a result is, like i m pancakes, an excellent example of ways Monsters do not work and never will work. The Horseless Headless Horselord is The Most Powerful GMod Monster Created by Steam User The Horseless Headless Horsemann. He is Also the Father of The Horseless Headless Horsemann. Bio The Horseless Headless Horselord was a headless horseman, he made himself have all the abilities, he supposedly became powerful through a series of transfers of the GMod Monsters' powers. HHHL kidnapped all the GMod Monsters in the World, and Put them in Pods with tubes leading to HHHL's. HHHL Generated the Machines and the GMod Monsters' powers transfer to him successfully and HHHL became the most powerful in the Universe, and became a GMod Monster. Later HHHL's son, The Horseless Headless Horsemann, was searching for HHHL, then HHHL founded HHH, and told him about his powers. HHH was so shocked, he treated his father with respect for the rest of his life as long as HHHL has all the Powers. Vagicake and Trolltizen, some of few monsters he didn't get ahold of, discovered the extreme threat that this force would become, and garnered the attention of the Avatars and the Unknowns about it. HHHL has since become their primary target above all else; marked the #1 threat to the existence of the GModVerse itself through sheer overpowered status and deemed the one thing that all must turn on. Behavior and Personality After a success of Transfering Powers to himself, HHHL decided not to become evil, greedy, or mean to everyone. He wanted to become nice to everyone (But if someone insults him, or tries to hurt him, HHHL would go mad and ubercharge, and kill that person.) HHHL is only a passive monster, he just seems to be nice to good people, not bad people. Abilities HHHL has alot of Abilities from the GMod Monsters. Since he doesn't like to walk long distances, he sometimes uses his teleporting abilities. Here's some of the Abilities we know HHHL has: *Self-Special Ubercharge (Painis Cupcake) *Teleportation (Weaselcake, Spyper, or Medizard) *Resistance to Explosions (Madic) *Super Strength(Pirate Heavy) *Being Bulletproof(Pirate Heavy) *Detachable Limbs(Vagineer) *Instant Regeneration(Vagineer) *Power Scream(Vagineer) *Expanded-fist punching(Seeman) *Energy Beams/Barriers(Edo Soldier) *Power Boosts(Soldine) *Psychokinesis(Dr. SchadenFreude) *Cloaking Device(Robosol) *Time Stops(Handsome Rogue) Faults and Weaknesses As powerful as his creator claims he is, he is as vulnerable as anything else in the GModVerse to the influence of the Avatars, and being among the highest on all of their hitlists, must never come in contact with any of them under any circumstance, lest he be completely annihilated by their power. Vagicake also rivals HHHL's power, and as a result, again, the two must never meet else great destruction occur. The monsters of the killer-cake limit also have equal(if not superior)power & such, should also never meet with the HHHL. Blockgineer has a tendency to inadevertently wipe the floor with Horselord. Category:Improper Monster Category:Characters